Saiyuki: An Unexpected Detour
by Chelle Hakkai
Summary: UPDATED AND FIXED! PLEASE R&R! Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo are makin' their way to the west, when they accadently come across...Douglasville, Georgia?
1. The Begining of the Unexpected

**Saiyuki: An Unexpected Detour**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters, although I wish I did…ooo that'd be soo lovely! But I don't want anyone to sue me, so I'm keeping a safe distance from even -trying- to own them, hehehe_

_**Claimer: The other characters that aren't part of Saiyuki are real people and we would appreciate it if you don't steal us! I am claiming Chelle! Because I can…because I AM Chelle! Hello, my name's Chelle, how are you? 'sweatdrop' I think I got off-topic**_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Unexpected_

_Burp _Gojyo finished a can of beer and threw the can to his left, trying to make it over the head of the boy that was sitting beside him, and out the Jeep, littering once again. Instead it hit the monkey boy right in the head, and fell to his feet.

After noticing this, both Cho Hakkai and Genjo Sanzo, sitting in the front seat of the Jeep both were thinking the same thing – another fight beginning.

Indeed both the brunette driver and the blond headed monk were right.

"What the heck was that for??!" the young golden-eyed monkey god yelled after feeling the poorly aimed tossed beer can hit his head.

"I really wasn't intending for that to hit you, but maybe it wouldn't have if your big dang head wasn't in the way," the redhead hissed back, declaring his hubris, even though one could clearly see it was Gojyo's fault, even if it really were an accident.

"My big head?? What the heck were you aiming for?! I think you _meant_ to hit me in the head!! Well you know what??" Son Goku picked up the beer can and threw it at Sha Gojyo, hitting him right in the forehead.

The man's face got as red as his hair as the anger built up and came out as him yelling, "You half-brained monkey bastard!!" He was about to throw the can back at Goku when Gonou the peacemaker interrupted.

"Now, now," the green-eyed demon said in a calm manner. "Come on, guys, calm yourselves. And stop throwing the beer can, you two. Goku, Gojyo didn't intend on it hitting your head, and he's sorry for it-" Hakkai tried to stop the fight before the monk to his left exploded on them for about the fifth time, it not even being noon yet. Hakkai could tell when Genjo Sanzo was about to by the vein in his forehead sticking out, followed by a twitch. Then the smart comment usually presented in a yell would come out of the blonde's mouth, usually scaring the two immature ones out of furthering their dumb little arguments anymore. Hakkai usually didn't agree with the method of threatening Sanzo chose sometimes with his gun, but it worked…

Gojyo interrupted Hakkai. "Sorry?? I'm not sorry!!"

"Yes you are, now apologize to Goku." Hakkai said.

"_Sorry my ass…,_" the redhead whispered under his breath.

"I heard that!!" Goku responded. In fact, everyone heard it.

And with that, Gojyo continued to preparing himself to throw the beer can back at the monkey god. Before throwing it though, the two decided to exchange more name-calling and insults.

"You sorry excuse for a monkey!!"

"You pink-haired jerkoff!!"

"Red!! It's RED!!!" Gojyo held the can up higher as a threat.

"Don't you dare throw it!"

"Oh yea?? How about if you don't shut up, I'll shove it up your butt instead!"

"What?! You're just looking for an excuse to touch my butt, aren't ya!?"

Sanzo exploded.

"Throw it one more time, and you both die, you immature lovers!! You guys need marriage counseling or something??!!" Sanzo yelled and pulled out his gun.

"Err…Good one there, Sanzo-sama…" Hakkai smiled with a sweatdrop, putting his hand on his head, leaving the other one still on the wheel.

Sanzo, satisfied with the silence, put his gun away. He threw an unusual smirk at Hakkai, and said, "Mhm, thought so," and nodded once.

After about ten minutes of impressive silence, Goku added an overdue comment of his. "I'm hungry. Can we stop soon?"

There happened to appear a village that was barely insight, but looked like a nice pit stop from what they could see.

"We can stop there, is that fine, Sanzo-sama?" Hakkai said, pointing towards the village.

"Sure," the monk agreed. He couldn't ignore his own cravings for lunch anymore. The feeling was mutual for the others as well.

As Hakkai drove his Jeep towards the village, they noticed it was a much larger village they thought it was. It also looked a bit older than most they've visited on their journey to the west. When they got to the village they noticed something else strange as well. There was no body there. Or at least they didn't see anyone outside. _Maybe they're all inside, _Hakkai reasoned to himself.

The clan looked around for a while as Hakkai continued to drive his Jeep down one of the many narrow alleys. The Jeep bumped up and down as it ran over garbage that was littered all over the streets. There were many small buildings everywhere, but it still looked like the whole place was abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Hakkai finally asked, still looking around as much as a driver could. He glanced over at Sanzo, who didn't respond with any words, but only shrugged once, and looked down in thought. Then he looked up again, looking around the village window by window, seeing if he could reveal anyone's existence in this old deserted village.

"This place is deserted!" stated Gojyo in confusion.

Goku noticed a building that looked like an old bar or diner that they passed by slowly. "Look, the lights are on in there, maybe someone's in there."

_Strange, _thought Hakkai, _it's the only place in this village with lights on._ He looked at Sanzo, and the look on his face told him he felt the same way. Hakkai stopped the Jeep and everyone got out. Hakuryuu returned to his dragon state and flew onto his owners shoulder. Hakkai smiled at his pet and patted his head as the white dragon purred. He signaled for the dragon to stay outside though, with the thought that having an animal come into a bar with them might not be the best thing. Hakuryuu obediently swooped down off the brunette's shoulders and sat on the ground, patiently.

Gojyo noticed Hakuryuu and told Hakkai, "Why make the dragon stay outside? If we're making an exception with monkey boy we could make an exception with him as well." He smirked and looked at Goku, who he'd expected to get mad. Indeed the monkey god did get mad, and as soon as Gojyo noticed it, he laughed at him.

"I'm not a monkey!!!" Goku yelled at Gojyo. "You're the one who-," Goku was cut off by Sanzo.

"Shaddup!" Sanzo yelled at both of them. He was already annoyed by the earlier argumentative occurrences that held place by the two, and was dealing with the strangeness of the village they'd happen to come across now. This was no time to piss the so-called priest off any more. There was also something stranger that the monk was feeling as they entered the bar. He could see no one, but felt the presence of other beings in the building.

"Youkai…," Sanzo said to Hakkai, the only one listening to him, since Gojyo and Goku took to ignoring Sanzo yet again, and continued arguing with each other. If there had been any time to, Sanzo would have whacked both the immature ones with his paper fan. But before anything else could happen, all four of them were suddenly knocked off their feet and unconscious into a world of darkness for several hours, or even days, for they didn't know how long exactly.


	2. Saiyuki Meets Georgia

**Saiyuki: An Unexpected Detour**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters, although I wish I did…ooo that'd be soo lovely! But I don't want anyone to sue me, so I'm keeping a safe distance from even -trying- to own them, hehehe_

_**Claimer: The other characters that aren't part of Saiyuki are real people and we would appreciate it if you don't steal us! I am claiming Chelle! Because I can…because I AM Chelle! Hello, my name's Chelle, how are you? 'sweatdrop' I think I got off-topic…**_

_Chapter 2: Saiyuki Meets Georgia_

Chelle woke up with the sun beating on her face, forcing her blue eyes to squint. She slowly picked her head up and fixed her eyes on the clock on her best friend's stereo, hoping it would be a later time than what she really saw. _Dang it, only 8 o'clock,_ Chelle thought as she looked over at the lump of covers that were cuddled up around her best friend Anne. She watched her friend move around as if she were awake, about to get up. _Oh, good, she's awake too, _Chelle thought. Then the girl to her side went back down, exhaled, and curled back up in the blankets. _Dern, not awake, _Chelle thought as she looked over to find the brunette's eyes still shut. The sixteen-year-old sighed and lay back down to try to go back to sleep, for she felt slight uncomfortable in someone else's house awake while her best friend was still asleep. She ended up just laying there for two more hours, until Anne finally woke up, opening her almost golden looking eyes while the sun blinded her just as it did Chelle.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Chelle smiled at Anne as she looked over at her.

"What, finally? Were you waiting for me or something? Should've just shaken me till I woke up. Probably would've whacked you upside the head though…" the eighteen-year-old snickered, rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't want to wake you," Chelle giggled at Anne's comment. "Are you hungry? Want to go get breakfast now?" Chelle's stomach growled. Anne didn't respond. "Anne?"

"What?" Anne said.

"Breakfast?" Chelle responded, wondering why Anne wasn't listening the first time.

"Oh, nah, I'm not that hungry. If you want something, we have, like, three different kinds of cereal," Anne said. "Hmm…"

"What?" Chelle asked.

"Heh, I had a dream last night," Anne started.

"We all do, no?" Chelle joked, smirking at Anne.

Anne laughed. "No, I mean, yes, but I had one that we met the Saiyuki clan." Anne laughed again.

"That sounds cool! Hah, that'd be awesome if that happened. I want to meet Hakkai," Chelle giggled. They shared more laughter, then Chelle got up and stretched. "I'm going to get some cereal. Still not hungry?"  
"Actually, now I am," Anne said, laughing a bit more. They both started for the kitchen. Just as Anne was gathering bowls and spoons for each of them, Chelle looked out the window of Anne's house, and saw something. She looked again. There was a big black thing with four lumps, lying on the ground.

"Eh?" Chelle said to herself as she glimpsed at them.

"What?" Anne asked, hearing Chelle.

"Huh? Oh, I saw something outside." Chelle went back over to the window as Anne followed curiously. "What's that?" Chelle pointed at the things.

Anne looked, and then blinked. She never had recognized that there before. "I don't know." Then Anne, being classified as the 'Fearless Leader', got an idea to go explore, and at the same time that Chelle had a feeling what Anne was just about to say, Anne stole it from her thoughts. "Let's go see!"

_What about breakfast?_ Chelle's stomach told her to say, but instead she said, "Okay!" Soon she had to start almost running to catch up with her 'Fearless Leader', for she had already started toward the backdoor before Chelle had said okay. They both galloped outside and over to where they saw the thing. There was a blanket covering the 'whatever-it-was', and so Anne, with the help of Chelle a few seconds later, pulled the big black blanket off of it. There, lying in Anne's backyard, were four skinny young men tied up all in ropes. Both Anne and Chelle gasped, as they widened their eyes in shock.

_They're either asleep, unconscious, or dead, _Anne thought, as she nudged the youngest looking brunette to see if he would awake, but he didn't. "Check vital signs," Anne commanded, in an 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' kind of way. Chelle nodded once, and helped Anne check each of the men for a pulse, or breathing. Indeed, they found a pulse in each of the creatures. "Well, we know they aren't dead," Anne said.

Just as they took more thought into actually looking what the four looked like, they both suddenly realized something. There was a long pause, then a gasp came from Chelle's mouth, as she covered her mouth and looked at Anne in a 'are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking?' way.

"Couldn't be!!" Anne said, understanding her best friend's expression.

"They look just like them!!!" Chelle said loudly in amazement.

"But Saiyuki is _fiction_; it's just Anime, made up, _not real_. They could be just people dressed up as them," Anne tried to reason, shaking her head.

"Anne, what are the odds of finding four people in your backyard in Georgia that look _exactly _like Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo?" Chelle asked Anne, pointing to each of the men as she said who each looked just like.

"Not as odd as finding four made up characters from an anime cartoon unconsciously tied up lying in your backyard with a blanket over them!!" Anne said, freaking out just as Chelle was.

Chelle nodded. "Good point…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Ask them when they wake up." Anne said. Both were noticing each other staring at their new company. They looked at each other and giggled, both thinking how hot they looked. Anne started untying the ropes around the beautiful young men, with the help of Chelle. Once they got that done, they hauled the characters one by one inside Anne's house.

"They aren't going to all fit on your bed, Anne. Where should we put them?" Chelle asked, looking at the four creatures that were now all successfully hauled into Anne's room, on the floor.

"Um…" Anne wondered.

Just then, the young one that looked like Goku opened his eyes. Chelle noticed it, and screamed, jumping back, causing Anne to do the same thing, causing yet another scream, this time, from the now-awaken one.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked, tired and weakly sounding.

"Goku??" Anne had to ask.

"How did you know?" the boy asked in confusion, trying to wipe the drowsiness out of his eyes. "God, I'm hungry…"

"So am I," Chelle added.

Anne ignored the hunger. This was far better than cereal. "You're really Son Goku??" She still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now tell me how you know that," Goku said, still completely lost. Before Anne could say anything else, another one opened their eyes. A green-eyed brunette awoke and looked around in confusion, just as Goku had a bit earlier.

"Hakkai??" Anne asked.

Chelle gasped. "Hakkai!!" She would have hugged him if he weren't still lying down on the floor.

"Why yes I am," the brunette said with a smile. He looked back over at  
Goku with a confused look which Goku shrugged back at. "Where are we?"  
he asked, looking back up at Chelle and Anne.  
"Georgia," Chelle responded to the green-eyed demon. Goku gave a  
confused look again. "Um…the United States? North America?" Chelle  
said to him.  
"How'd we get here??" Goku asked.

Just then, Hakkai started to remember everything that happened: the journey, the village, the bar—"The demons!!" Hakkai said out loud as he remembered.

"Are you saying the demons in that bar somehow got us all unconscious and kidnapped us and took us here?" Goku asked Gonou.

"I don't think they _meant _to take us here, but some how or another, we ended up here," Hakkai responded, then he started to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"I was just thinking of how we got here. I mean, it's not every day that you run into demons at a bar and suddenly end up half-way across the world," explained Hakkai.

"Hah, yea," said Goku.

"Well, it's not like its every day that a Georgian girl looks out her window and finds four made-up anime characters unconsciously tied up in her backyard with a black blanket over them!" Anne responded.

"Wait a minute!!" Chelle said to Anne. "If _they're_ real," Chelle pointed to the characters, then continued, "then the demons—or the _bad_ demons—are real too! How do we know they aren't roaming around Douglasville just as well?"

"I don't know," another voice from the room responded. They all looked around to see who said that, and found it to be Sanzo, looking wide awake, but still lying on the floor.

"How long have you been awake?" Chelle asked. Anne wasn't saying anything; she was too occupied with gazing a hole into the beautiful purple eyes of the monk.

"Long enough. Look, I don't know who you two are but—," Sanzo started to say, but was cut off by Chelle.

"I'm Chelle, and she's Anne," Chelle interrupted, pointing to Anne.

"—we need to get back to Japan," Sanzo continued after ignoring Chelle. "Wake Gojyo up. We're leaving now." He noticed Anne staring at him. "Stoppit!" he yelled at her, controlling his wish to whack her in the head with his paper fan.

Goku couldn't get Gojyo to wake up no matter how much he jerked him. "He won't wake," he told Sanzo. Sanzo was about to pull his paper fan out when Hakkai, who had stepped out of the room a bit earlier, came back carrying a bucket full of water. Noticing it, they were all thinking _Do it!_ except for Anne, who did think it would be funny, but also thought of her whole carpet being soaked afterwards.

"Shall I?" Hakkai smirked and looked at Sanzo. He shrugged in a 'do-as-you-please' manner. With that, Hakkai dumped the whole bucket of water on the redhead's face. It worked. Gojyo immediately awoke with a shock (and a very cold and wet one at that) and a scream that could barely be heard over the laughter raging through the room, followed by coughing after choking on the water that got into his mouth. Hakkai, after being the one whose fault it was, still bent down and patted Gojyo on the back and gave him an apology, with his trademark smile still lingering throughout the whole thing.

"What the heck was that for??!" Gojyo yelled at the others, and then wondered where he was after noticing his surroundings. "Where are we? What happened?" He rubbed the water out of his eyes and wiped his face with his tank top. He didn't remember anything that happened before being knocked unconscious.

"There were demons in that bar, you remember the bar?" Hakkai explained to Gojyo what happened.

"Um…" Then the redhead half-demon remembered it. "Yes."

"There were demons in there and they somehow knocked us all unconscious and now we're half-way across the world," Goku explained.

"Half-way across the world?? What do you mean? Where are we??" Gojyo asked.

"Welcome to Douglasville, Georgia. Of the United States of America," Chelle said, smiling.

"Now that Gojyo is awake, we must go," Sanzo said.

"Can we eat first?" Goku's rumbling stomach asked.

"I second that!" Chelle added. "You can all stay to eat. I mean, if Anne says okay. This is her house." Chelle looked over at Anne. She didn't want to be rude in someone else's house.

"Of course, Chelle, don't even have to ask me! I'd love for you guys to stay for lunch!" Anne replied happily. Both she and Chelle were glad to have found an excuse for the beautiful Sanzo Clan to stay longer.

"That would be lovely," Hakkai added.

"Fine. Quick though," Sanzo finally said.

So Anne and Chelle were off to make lunch for their new Saiyuki company, still in amazement of the whole thing.


	3. An Unbelievable Day

**Saiyuki: An Unexpected Detour**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters, although I wish I did…ooo that'd be soo lovely! But I don't want anyone to sue me, so I'm keeping a safe distance from even -trying- to own them, hehehe_

**_Claimer: The other characters that aren't part of Saiyuki are real people and we would appreciate it if you don't steal us! I am claiming Chelle! Because I can…because I AM Chelle! Hello, my name's Chelle, how are you? "sweatdrop" I think I got off-topic…gomen.  
_**

_**Author's Note:** Oh the pain i suffer in my cruel life that this damned world has placed me in, it should be a while before i post another chapter, my empending doom in life is too unbearable and forces my concentration to explode, causing me not to be able to write good stories. But i shall be back in the future, if things work out. Sorry for making all my story fans wait so long. Oh, woe is me! (passes out) ...Do forgive me. _

_-Chapter 3: An Unbelievable Day-_

If you don't remember what happened in the last chapters, let's do a quick review. The Saiyuki-ikkou were in a bar and somehow ended up in Douglasville, GA, where Chelle and Anne found them tied up in Anne's backyard, and they are now about to have lunch. That's it…Well I said -quick- didn't I?

"Good thing both your parents have to work today," Chelle said as she watched Anne take some instant rice out of the pantry of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hah, they'd freak if they found us in here with four men in the house," Anne said, looking back at the beautiful blond monk Genjo Sanzo, demon slayer Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo the Kappa, and the Monkey God Son Goku, who were now sitting down at the table waiting patiently (some more patiently than others) for the food Anne had insisted on making for them, since they -were- company. So Chelle decided to help as well. And what better to make than rice? They figured that whatever the Saiyuki-ikkou liked to eat, rice was sure to be one of them.

Back at the table, hunger silenced the ikkou for minutes until the saru had to ask, "When will the rice be done?"

Chelle looked at the water that was now boiling and signaled Anne to now dump the rice in. "Just a few more minutes!" Chelle said, smiling at Goku. Anne dumped the rice in while conversing with Hakkai about how it was okay to let him sit down and rest while she made the food, and that help was really unnecessary.

"So how old are you two beautiful women?" the redheaded ladies' man asked, smirking at the two girls, winking at Anne who was now looking back at Gojyo while continuing to stir the rice. Chelle had turned around as well. Hakkai and Chelle started laughing a bit with sweatdrops.

"Err…," Anne said, before Sanzo, who had been silent the whole time, remained silent and nudged Gojyo hard in the side, stopping Gojyo from any thoughts he had going through his head. Gojyo chuckled and apologized.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Chelle looked at the rice that Anne had stopped paying attention to. "Anne, is it almost done?"

"Oh," Anne looked back around at it and poked it with a spoon. "Yeah."

"Alrightie!" Chelle turned off the stove while Anne reached in the cabinet and got out the strainer. They drained the water out of the fake rice and served it to their company, while sitting down to take their own portions of the lunch. Chelle took the seat in between the green-eyed brunette and the redheaded kappa while Anne took the lovely seat between the other side of the demon slayer and the blonde monk. They partook in their lunch silently without any hesitation to notice it wasn't even real rice, for they were too hungry to tell.

"That was good. Domo arigato!" Hakkai smiled at Anne and Chelle after they all got done eating. He and Sanzo were actually surprised Gojyo and Goku hadn't started an argument over something stupid ending in a food fight, but figured they were too hungry for any of the sort. Now, their bellies were full and Sanzo told the rest of the clan he was ready to leave.

"But…" Chelle tried to reason.

"I said we'd have something to eat, and then we'd leave. We're done eating. Now, let's leave," Sanzo said.

"What about the youkai that attacked you? How do you know they aren't here? You can't just leave us here with those evil demons," Anne reminded Sanzo, as she gazed into his beautiful purple eyes again.

"I don't see why they would want to stay here if they somehow got here, they would be gone by now. We've wasted time here. We need to go." Sanzo stood up, and then looked around to see where everybody had gone.

Hakkai had already made his way over to Anne's book shelf, and was sifting through a thick book he found that happened to be the first of the Harry Potter book series, and Gojyo had already made himself over to the computer in Anne's living room, and had already figured out how to turn it on, while Goku was still licking his bowl clean. Anne noticed Goku and looked at him disgustedly.

"Stop acting like a dog, you monkey!" Gojyo yelled at Goku.

Goku stopped and looked over at Gojyo. "I am NOT a monkey!" He yelled at the redhead. The kappa ignored Goku, for he was far more interested in the computer he was looking at. Goku, noticing Gojyo, made his way over to see what he was doing.

Anne went back over to clean off the table and Chelle followed her to help. Just as Anne was putting the last bowl into the sink, they heard the phone ring. She went over to pick it up.

"Moshimoshi," Anne said to the phone. "Oh, hey," she said as she recognized who it was.

"Who is it?" Chelle asked.

"It's Courtney," Anne exclaimed in between listening to what Courtney was saying over the phone. "Here, I'll put it on speaker phone."

"Okay," Chelle said.

"Courtney, you're on speaker phone now," Anne said to the phone speaker.

"I am? Cool. Is Chelle still there?" Courtney said, remembering that Chelle had spent the night there the night before.

"Yup, here I am," Chelle responded. Chelle looked at Anne, wondering how the heck they were going to explain to Courtney about their morning and if Courtney would believe it.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Courtney asked, not knowing how crazy the response would be.

Chelle and Anne started laughing while Courtney heard and asked why they were.

"Well, you know, the usual: woke up at almost lunch time, had lunch with the Saiyuki Clan…" Anne tried to sound jokingly as casually as she could as Chelle still giggled some.

"Wait, what? Did you just say the Saiyuki Clan?" Courtney questioned what she heard.

"Yep," Chelle responded.

"Sure," Courtney said in disbelief.

"Actually," Anne explained, "we aren't kidding."

"Wha?" Courtney still didn't believe it. Chelle and Anne didn't blame her.

"We're serious, Courtney, it's the real them. The Saiyuki-ikkou. Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku; they're all here," Anne said.

"Nut-uh. Stop lying," Courtney said, and then changed the subject. "Hey, do you guys want to come to the mall with me today? My mom said she'd take us."

"Courtney! We're serious!" Anne said. "We woke up this morning, and saw something outside in the backyard, and we went to go see what it was, and it was them! They were all tied up and stuff so we untied them. Then they woke up, and we were all hungry, so we made rice, and we just got finished eating."

"Oh my Gosh! If that's true," Courtney started to say.

"It IS true!" Chelle exclaimed. Then she got the idea for Courtney to -hear- the Saiyuki men. "Hakkai!" Chelle waved her hand at the brunette demon signaling for him to come over.

"What is it, Chelle dear?" Hakkai asked, putting the Harry Potter book carefully back where he picked it up from. He got up and walked over to Chelle.

"Our friend Courtney, she doesn't believe- Well, just tell her who you are," Chelle said.

"Um, ok sure," Hakkai smiled and walked closer to the speaker phone. "Hello? Courtney?"

"Who's that?" Courtney asked.

"Hakkai," Chelle responded.

"Yes, it's me, Cho Hakkai," Hakkai said.

"Oh my gosh. But wait, I still don't believe you," Courtney said. "It's too crazy."

"Well, why don't you come over and see for yourself?" Anne exclaimed.

"Well, my parents are going to the mall today. Maybe I can get them to drop me off at your house on the way or something. Let me ask," Courtney said. A minute later, Courtney came back to the phone and said that her mom would take her there.

"Cool, I'll see you then!" Anne said.

"Okay, I have to go now," Courtney exclaimed.

"Okay, bye Courtney," Chelle said. The rest shared their good-byes and then hung up the phone. Then Anne heard a weird beeping sound coming from the computer, and saw Gojyo pressing buttons on it.

"Gojyo, what are you doing?" Anne ran over to the computer.

"I don't know, what does this thing do? What's it good for?" Gojyo continued pressing buttons.

"Games and internet and stuff," Chelle came over to the computer as well.

"Internet?" Gojyo clicked on a button that said 'internet'.

While Anne was trying to save her computer from the Kappa, Chelle looked around and noticed Hakkai had made his way over to the window.

"What are you looking at, Hakkai?" Chelle asked, walking over to him. The brunette turned his green eyes towards Chelle.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Chelle could think of a dozen things he could be thinking of after this crazy morning.

"Just Hakuryuu. We left Hakuryuu outside of the bar. I hope it's still safe," Hakkai said.

"Oh." She looked up at Hakkai. _Man, is he tall,_ she noticed and thought to herself.

Sanzo, whom everybody had ignored for the longest time now, finally repeated, "We need to go now."

"Aw, can you wait till Courtney gets here?" Chelle asked.

"How are you going to get back anyways?" Anne asked. "You can't say 'The same way we got here'. You don't know how you got here."

"Plane?" Chelle suggested. "But that costs money."

Just as they were trying to figure out how to get all that money, or any other possible ways back to Asia, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
